Mobile wireless users and fixed wireless users may share the same network elements and radio spectrum. In such situations where mobile wireless users and fixed wireless users share the same network elements and radio spectrum, network subsystems and their related parameters are often optimized and selected for mobile wireless services. Fixed wireless services are overlaid on the mobile wireless services, operating with the same subsystems and parameters.